RJ and the Yellow Scarf
by WaxBadger
Summary: R.J. Bruin, a grandson of Rupert Bear, has moved to Nutwood to live with his grandfather, and soon enough finds that he may be in for the same kind of adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the seventh of February, 1978. Class had ended for the day at the Nutwood Community School, and Phillip Fox and his friend Ogey Otter were ready to unwind.

"They have got to do something about those desk seats," said Phillip, "My poor tail always hurts at this time of day."

"Lighten up Phillip, the important thing is we are not in school anymore," said Ogey, always being a cheerful scamp, "So, a whole rest of the afternoon for both of us, what do you say about a trip to the toboggan run?"

"I don't really feel like going there, not after getting knocked down by Pincher's snowballs last time," said Phillip.

"GASP!" Ogey started pretending to choke, and Phillip nudged him.

"Ogey, knock it off," ordered Phillip.

"Sorry, but just every time I hear that name, my life starts flashing before my eyes," said Ogey, "So what else you want to do?"

Phillip thought about it, "Well, since I think it's far too cold to be outside, how about we go to Cledwyn's Cave for a game of table footie? Mr. B always gives us cocoa."

"Phillip, you are such a horrible friend, first you make me choke and then you make my mouth water," said Ogey.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Phillip.

"What do you think it means? You're the one that gets better grades," replied Ogey.

"Well, aside from the negative distortion, I'd say you meant positively towards it," said Phillip.

"Actually Philosophical, what I meant was I'LL RACE YOU THERE!" yelled Ogey as he ran off, concerning Phillip.

"No Ogey! Stop! There's-

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooah!" BOOM!

"Ice on the ground," Phillip finished his sentence as Ogey skidded and slammed into a pillar box. Phillip walked over worried. "Ogey, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm perfect," said Ogey, "but it would be nice if Royal Mail would put this thing somewhere else."

"If they did put it somewhere else, you would skid all the way to Aberdeen," said Phillip, giggling a bit as he helped Ogey up, "Come on Ogey, let's go play that game."

Cledwyn's Cave was a shop in Nutwood's town square owned by fifty-eight year old Rupert Bear. The shop specialized in toys and sporting goods, and was popular with Nutwood's children. When Phillip and Ogey arrived, they saw that Rupert was closing the shop early.

"Hello Mr. B," said Phillip, "You're not closing already are you?"

Rupert was startled, "Oh, Hello Phillip. Hello Ogey. And yes I'm afraid I am."

"Mr. B, it's not six o'clock yet," said Ogey.

"Sorry boys, but I don't think my faithful assistant is going to make it over from the dentist in time," said Rupert, "I have to return home, I have family that will be moving in."

"Family?" asked Phillip, "I thought your children grew up."

"Well you see Phillip, my daughter and her son R.J. have to leave Liverpool," explained Rupert, "The father of the house was sent to jail and without his income they can't afford the bills. This means they have to give up their house."

"That's terrible," said Ogey.

"My daughter was a stay at home mum and if she had to go to work, she would not be around for R.J. like she would want to be," said Rupert, "Another thing is that Liverpool hasn't been doing well economically as I've heard, and she might not get a job with her experience level. So I have decided for as long as R.J.'s father is locked up, it's only right that I welcome them in."

"Is R.J. our age? I would like to meet him," said Phillip.

"Well I believe he is actually," said Rupert, "But I'm afraid you can't meet him today. We have a lot of boxes to move, and it would be best for my grandson to settle in before we overwhelm him."

Just then, Rupert's assistant Toby Badger walked up. "Hello Rupert," he said, "Sorry I'm late but they had more than one cavity to take care of."

"Not a problem Toby," said Rupert, "Well it appears the shop will stay open after all. Oh and Toby, make the boys some cocoa. It's awfully cold out here."

"Certainly sir," said Toby as he unlocked the store, "Come in lads, easy on the way in." Phillip and Ogey followed Toby into the shop as Rupert got into his Mini and drove off.

Taking it slowly, Rupert looked around at the various changes that occurred around Nutwood. Once a small village of scattered houses around a central town square was now a slightly larger town, with newer homes and roads that had been built over what used to be farmland.

As he drove, Rupert remembered a time from decades ago when he was a young bear who loved to run around the countryside with his friends. Even stranger were all the various adventures he would have and all the enchanted beings and animals that he met. As time passed he saw himself taking on new responsibilities and realized that life was not as beautiful as a grown man.

As he passed by the leftover north tower of Nutwood Castle he remembered the old Professor who once resided there, a good but funny old man that made many crazy inventions. He died shortly before World War II started. Rupert and his male friends had entered the armed forces by that time, something for which he remembered all too well.

In 1940 he was assigned to the front lines in France, a position which resulted in injury and forced him to leave the battlefield. Then seven months later, his best friend Bill Badger was killed by a blast which saddened him immensely. The loss of his friend Bill caused his childhood to become all but a memory.

Once he recovered from his injury, Rupert was assigned to Liverpool where he took part in providing aid to bombing victims. This would also be the place where he settled with his partner Ruth whom he married in 1942. Together they had three children, Bethany, Henry, and later Trevor whose birth claimed Ruth's life.

After Trevor moved out, Rupert left his job and returned to Nutwood. There he would start a new life as a toymaker and would later open Cledwyn's Cave as a way to profit from the toys he made. The idea was for him to reconnect with the youth he wished he had never lost, and it succeeded well. His shop proved popular enough with the children in town that he found himself in one of the happier times of his life.

Happy as it was however, Rupert was also lonely. All his old friends were busy with their own lives, and all the grown ups he knew from childhood had long passed away. But it was not going to be lonely much longer, for his life was changing again. He was now going to become a fatherly figure to his grandson R.J. Bruin. The R stood for Rupert after his grandfather, J stood for Jacob which is his father's first name, though Rupert often prefers to think of J for Junior.

Rupert arrived at his house, a gray stone two story cottage that had a modernized interior. The house had three bedrooms, one downstairs where he slept and two upstairs which up until now had been used for storage. After going upstairs, he went through his boxes which contained various items he collected over the years such as shells from Rocky Bay, photos of his family and his friends, and an old kickball. In one box he found the old yellow scarf that his mother knitted for him, causing him to tear up a little.

Just then, he heard a car horn outside. He closed his boxes and went downstairs to meet his daughter and grandson.

"Hello there," he said as he came outside.

"Hello Dad," said Bethany as she walked up and hugged him.

"It's lovely to have you in Nutwood Bethany," said Rupert. Then he went over to his grandson who was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a yellow collar and a thick yellow stripe going across, "R.J. you always look taller every time I see you."

"Hello Granddad," said R.J. who gave him a big hug.

"Did you enjoy the scenery on the way to Nutwood?" asked Rupert.

"Well, the trip was rather long but it was quite an amazing sight," said R.J. "This is my first time in Nutwood. It's not that much different from Liverpool is it?"

"There are a number of differences around here, but some things are still the same," said Rupert.

"Well either way, it won't be the same without my dad around," said R.J. as he started to cry; "It isn't fair."

"Oh, you poor little bear," said his granddad as petted his back, "Everything is going to be alright R.J. Your mother and I are going to take good care of you."

"But I just wish he didn't have to go," said R.J.

"So do I, but the important thing is that your father is not dead and you and I both know that he's a good man," said Rupert, "At least remember that there will be some weekends where we will pay him a visit."

"True," said R.J., "and I made a promise to write to him, that way he'll never lose touch with me."

"R.J. I need your assistance," said Bethany, "I want to get these clothes out of the car and ready to put away. Our bedroom furniture should be arriving on the trailer within the hour."

"Yes Mum," said R.J.

"Speaking of which I haven't yet finished moving the boxes upstairs," said Rupert, "I'd better do that."

"That's alright Dad, we'll help you with that shortly," said Bethany, "R.J. try not to drop the clothes. We are on a snow covered path."

"Don't worry Mum, I'm holding them tightly," said R.J. His mother Bethany Bruin was usually strict about chores and keeping house. Sometimes R.J. could never quite tell if anything he did was the right thing to do in her mind. Needless to say, he knew how much she loved him, and was grateful to still have her in his life.

But a very different life indeed, for Nutwood was not a place like Liverpool. Already R.J. knew that it was certainly smaller and a lot stranger. There were fewer shops to shop at, most of which were locally owned and not the well-known chains he was familiar with. He would also have to attend a school for all grades instead of a single primary school, as Nutwood's population didn't support construction for multiple schools.

Yet among the changes were some good things as well, such as the increased open land that he could play in should he make any friends. But of course, that was the real question in his mind. Would he ever be able to make friends the same way? And if ever he returned to Liverpool could he go back as the same bear that he was? There was no telling what was going to be in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 2**

After spending Wednesday helping with the move and taking a tour of the town square with his grandfather, Thursday was R.J.'s first day at his new school. He was in the same year of school as Phillip and Ogey, and both of them who sat together two rows back were the first to notice his presence.

"Look Phillip, there's someone new in our class," whispered Ogey.

Phillip took a glance at him, "He has the same ears as Mr. B, I wonder if-

"Will you two hush, class is about to start," said Gilmer, the beige dog girl with red hair sitting in front of them.

"Lay off Gilmer, we weren't talking that much," said Phillip.

The teacher rang the bell on his desk, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Dr. Toad," the class replied.

"Class, with the brief time that we have I would like you to meet a new student. Would you stand up and face your classmates please?" R.J. followed Dr. Toad's order. "Everyone, this is Rupert Bruin."

"Hello Rupert," everyone said.

"Hello everyone," said R.J. "You can just call me R.J., it's what I'm used to."

"That's what I thought, your granddad told us on Tuesday that you were coming," said Phillip.

"He has the best store in the town square, we go there all the time," said Ogey.

"Now please, I would suggest that you tone down the excitement," said Dr. Toad, "You see Rup- I mean R.J. just had it rough. He moved here from Liverpool due to unfortunate circumstances and it may take some time for him to adjust to life in Nutwood."

"It's alright, I'm actually more than willing to get to know you all as well as this town," said R.J. "And I'm glad to know you all met my granddad. I figured that you all have been to Cledwyn's Cave at least twice. It's only been open for seven years but I hear from him that a lot of you call it your home away from home."

"Why wouldn't we? He has all sorts of games to play and sells amazing stuff," said Phillip.

"I bought every single one of my Star-Stag action figures there," said Ogey, "and all the accessories and trading cards and I was even first in line for-

Phillip nudged him, "Ogey, don't brag."

"Well your granddad told me about some interesting adventures that he and his friends had," said Gilmer, "My favourite one is about his trip through Dreamland."

"You don't really believe those do you?" asked R.J., "If I know my granddad, he never has given up his youth. He told me those silly stories before."

"Might I suggest R.J. that for your own welfare you start believing them," said Phillip.

"Why?" wondered R.J. "There isn't really a giant pickle monster around here, is there?"

Just then the intercom came on, _"Good morning students this is your headmaster Mr. Trunk, please rise from your seats for the national anthem."_

"You heard what he said, everyone rise and face the flag, and Ogey please remember to remove your cap this time," said Dr. Toad.

The class sang when the music came on the intercom, and upon conclusion everyone took their seat. But as R.J. sat down, he felt something. "OW!"

"HA HA HA! Did someone forget to tell you that was the hot seat?" The one who spoke was Pincher Pig, the class bully. R.J. noticed that he sat on a tack that Pincher put there.

Dr. Toad was not pleased, "PINCHER! How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing pranks?"

"Oh I didn't do it, it was Phillip," said Pincher.

"Over dead Freddy's body," said Phillip.

"Now really Pincher, Phillip is too far back to have done it and you already spoke out," said Dr. Toad, "Purely amazing how class barely started and yet you already have earned a detention." Pincher grunted like a pig.

Lunchtime came around and while half the students were waiting in line for pizza, R.J. who brought his own lunch found a place to sit in the canteen. He unpacked a cucumber sandwich and started to eat right as Pincher sat next to him.

"Hello there Archie, are you comfy sitting there with that sore bottom?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly alright," said R.J. irritably, "and as a reminder I go by initials R and J."

"Well don't be prissy, I don't mean anything by it," said Pincher, "So what's that you're chewing on?"

"It's a cucumber and tomato sandwich," R.J. replied, "My favourite."

"Cucumber? Eww," said Pincher, "Maybe you should try some of this beef burger pizza, it's better than those icky veggies any day."

"There's nothing wrong with vegetables, I eat them all the time," said R.J. "I happen to be a vegetarian."

"Oh, well then you wouldn't mind having my salad would you?" asked Pincher.

"Well if you don't want it, sure," said R.J.

Pincher handed R.J. the salad off his tray, "Salad dressing with that?"

"I would love some yes," said R.J. But with his approval, Pincher squirted the packet of salad dressing onto his face. "HEY!"

"You know, you should get some acne cream, you have a thousand islands on your face," retorted Pincher, "HA HA HA!"

As R.J. grabbed his napkin he noticed that his biscuits were missing. "All right, hand over the biscuits."

"You took my salad, so that means we traded," said Pincher. He gave him a raspberry as he picked up his tray and left.

So far, R.J. was not happy. Already there was one classmate that he couldn't trust. As he wiped himself off he was greeted by someone else, "Here R.J., you can have my pudding. I should start watching my diet for football season."

R.J. looked up and saw that it was Phillip. "Oh, thanks, just as long as you're not tricking me."

"Certainly not," said Phillip as he sat down, "I'm sorry that Pincher has to be that way, he never treats anyone with respect. But just be glad you didn't meet my granddad when he was our age, with both him and his brother it was double trouble."

"Speaking of granddads, you said you knew mine quite well," said R.J., "Do you shop at his store regularly?"

"Well, it depends on what I need," said Phillip, "All other times my friend and I go there to play the games he has set up. Yet there are other things I like to do too, like play football, cricket, rugby, swimming, sledding, just name the sport."

"Croquet," said R.J.

"That one bores me, I always win," said Phillip, "Anyway I'm Phillip Fox."

"Nice to meet you Phillip," said R.J.

"So tell me, what is Liverpool like?" asked Phillip, "I hear the Beatles grew up there."

"Well it is a much bigger city," said R.J., "There are many things there that you would never find in Nutwood, like skyscrapers, an indoor shopping centre, a number of parks to play in, and it's also right by the sea so you can dock a boat there."

"It must be hard to leave all that behind to move here," said Phillip.

"Yes it is, but more so because of the friends I had to say goodbye to, and my dad," R.J. drew a tear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open your wounds," said Phillip as he petted R.J. on the shoulder.

"You didn't say anything wrong," said R.J., "Truth is, I am glad that my granddad took me and my mum in, and so far I have a feeling that I'm going to fit in just fine."

"That's the spirit, I'm sure you'll be a great friend to me," said Phillip, "Welcome to Nutwood buddy bear."

"Thanks Phillip," said R.J., "So I believe the otter that sits next to you in class is also a friend of yours?"

"Oh yes," said Phillip, "speaking of which what's taking him so long?"

"Here I come PhilLEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Ogey stepped over an orange that was on the floor, having two loaded trays held by one hand each. Losing his balance, he walked wobbly towards R.J. and Phillip, and ultimately his trays went flying in the air. But strangely enough, he managed to catch both trays and the plates of food unharmed, using his tail to catch the other tray.

"Not too shabby for a lack of practice, hmmm?" said Ogey.

"Seems more like a twist of fate after squeezing for juice," said R.J. as he laughed.

"Right, R.J this is my ever smiling friend Ogden Otter," Phillip said as he walked over to Ogey and pointed his arms toward him as he was still balancing the lunch trays.

"Uh, hello Ogden, nice to meet you," said R.J.

Phillip took the trays off of him and put them on the table as Ogey recovered from his pose and sat down.

"PHEW, it's nice to meet you too R.J." said Ogey, "You can just call me Ogey for short."

"Oh sure, one alphabet letter makes all the difference," uttered Phillip.

"So," started Ogey, "What have you two been saying about me, hmm?"

"Well, we just met, and we were actually telling each other about ourselves," said R.J.

"Just making sure, Phillip always wants to get the upper hand between the two of us," said Ogey, "But to be quite honest, I'm the one that's entitled to be your best friend."

"Really, what makes you so special?" asked Phillip.

"Why do you need to ask Philly? I'm special because I'm his granddad's best customer," said Ogey.

"I'm sure that you're not the only one who keeps food on our table," said R.J.

"But think about it R.J., you're now my top information man for the latest gadgets that he's selling," said Ogey, "All you have to do is spy on your granddad and tell me what he's putting in the store. That way I can buy it before anyone else."

"Well then, I'm sure you will love the pretty doll that he's making in his workshop," said R.J., "It will be ready for sale on Saturday."

"Don't forget, you'll also have to buy the little combs and bows for its hair," said Phillip as he and R.J. have a laugh.

"But I don't play with dolls, I'm a boy," said Ogey.

"You just told me that you were my granddad's best customer, you liar," said R.J.

"That doesn't mean I buy everything," said Ogey, "but I can still buy more than anyone else because I'm rich."

"Come on Ogey, you don't have to brag, just tell me who you really are," said R.J.

"Well it is true that he's rich," said Phillip, "He lives with an extended family at the historic Nutwood Manor."

"Really?" said R.J.

"And my grandma likes me best, she lets me have four different bedrooms all to myself," said Ogey.

"Four different bedrooms?" wondered R.J.

"Now that's clearly a lie," said Phillip and then whispered to R.J. "Trust me you don't want to walk in on his Cousin Olivia."

"What?" asked Ogey.

"Uh nothing, anyway R.J. if you have skates you should meet with us at the pond after school," said Phillip, "I'm feeling like a game of ice hockey."

"Sorry but I can't," replied R.J. "My mum expects me to be at home since I still have to organize some things at my house."

"Oh come on, nobody says no to hockey," said Ogey who then took the spoon from his tray and started swinging it back and forth at R.J.'s eyes. "Loooooook into zi magic spoooooon, loooooook into zi magic spoooooon."

"That is not even working," said R.J.

"You not loooookinnnnnng," said Ogey.

"Ogey, will you cut it out?" said Phillip, "It's alright if you can't come. What about tomorrow?"

"Well, if I talk it over with my mum I might be able to meet with you this afternoon," said R.J. "But I can't guarantee anything since she's really tough."

"I know what you mean," said Phillip "Either way, I'm alright with it but I would still like to meet with you after school sometime."

"Tomorrow for sure," said R.J.

"Wonderful," said Phillip who then looked over at Ogey who was eating his over-sized portion of food abnormally fast, "Ogey you must slow down, you're grabbing attention like a rock star."

"I'm not a rock star, not yet anyway," said Ogey with his mouth full, "I just want to finish this food up so we can get to the gym in time to grab one the good balls."

"But you will probably feel so full it would be hard for you to move around," said R.J.

"If there's one thing I know about Ogey, he always will bite off more than his little waist would ever show for it," said Phillip. R.J. laughed at Phillip's words as the three of them finished their lunches and proceeded to the gym.

Later after school, R.J. walked home to ask his mother about going to the ice pond to play hockey, but found she was opposed to it.

"I'm afraid not," she said.

"Oh come on Mum, I must be able to make friends," said R.J.

"R.J. there are still some boxes left in your room that need to be moved out," said his mother, "Your grandfather has called for a lorry to deliver them to a storage yard and it will be arriving in the next half hour. We will also need to arrange them so that they are loaded on properly."

"All right," said R.J. sadly as he respected his mother's wishes and went upstairs to start bringing down the boxes. One of the boxes was discovered to be open. Curious of what was inside; R.J. looked in and saw that it contained items that were important to his granddad Rupert. He saw an old monochrome picture, which appeared to be of Rupert together with two other boys wearing sport jackets and bowties. He also saw a few sea shells wrapped up in an old yellow scarf.

Looking at the picture again, R.J. thought that it was the same scarf his granddad was wearing and just for fun he decided to try it on. "Hmm, this fits perfectly," he said, "I wonder if-

_ZAAAAAP!_

All of a sudden something weird occurred. The boxes in his bedroom were gone. The floor was hardwood instead of carpet. His clothes drawers were gone, instead was a toy box filled with stuffed animals. The posters he hung up in his room were replaced by pictures of cats. The wall was also painted pink and there was a baby's crib covered in pink ribbons where his bed was. Inside the crib was a baby girl taking a nap.

"How did I end up here?" he wondered. Walking slowly to avoid waking the baby he exited the room and discovered a familiar handrail by the stairs. He found that he was still in his house. Just then a woman in a 1920's dress emerged from the other bedroom carrying clothes for laundry and dropped them as she was shocked to see R.J.

"And what do you think you are doing in my house young man?" asked the woman angrily.

"The last I knew, it was my house," said R.J. The baby in the bedroom started to cry at the sound of the clothes dropping.

"Now look, my little girl is crying no thanks to you, I'll be right there sweetie," said the woman.

R.J. tried to reason with her, "Look madam, all I ever did was put this scarf on and suddenly I found myself- OW!" The woman grabbed R.J. from the shoulders and marched him down the stairs and to the front door.

"I will not have a young ruffian like you trespassing on my property, BE GONE!" The woman threw R.J. out of the house, a house which should be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 3**

As R.J. walked away from the cottage he found that nothing around him was the same. There were wildflowers and green grass on the ground instead of snow as well as green leaves on the trees, leaving no doubt that it wasn't winter. Looking down the road there were also fewer homes and more open space on the hillsides.

But then he took a closer look at himself and discovered that even his clothes were not the same. He was now wearing a red pullover and his trousers were patterned the same way as his scarf, similar to what his granddad was wearing in the photo. "What's going on?" he wondered.

Suddenly he heard someone call out to him, "There you are Rupert. Did you lose your way or something?"

R.J. turned around and saw two boys run towards him, and he recognized them immediately. "Why, you're the same badger and pug I saw in that picture," he said.

"What picture?" asked the pug.

"Rupert, don't be ridiculous," said the badger, "You know perfectly well who we are, I'm your friend Bill and this is your friend Algy."

"Those are your names?" said R.J.

"Did you get out on the wrong side of the bed Rupert? Bill and I have known you forever," said Algy.

R.J. wasn't sure what to tell them, "There must be some mistake, Rupert is my first name but I go by R.J. I appear to have taken the form of my granddad."

"How is that possible?" said Bill, "I don't think your granddaddy wore clothes like that back then."

"Well I'm not sure whether I went back in time or you two went forward in time," said R.J. "Let me ask you, who is on the throne?"

"The throne? His Majesty is King George V," said Bill, "How come you don't know that?"

"The last I knew it was Queen Elizabeth II," said R.J.

"Hmm, there was a Princess Elizabeth born a few years back," replied Bill.

"Come on Rupert, quit fooling around," said Algy, "Bill and I thought you were going fishing with us and here you are acting like you were born yesterday."

"Well actually, I was born on the fourteenth of August, 1968 in Liverpool." said R.J.

"Now that's impossible. 1968 is years from now," said Bill.

"You know what's really impossible?" said R.J. looking at Algy, "Not only do you have the same first name as that talk show host on the telly, you look just like him."

"What's a telly?" asked Algy.

"Its short for television, you know, it's like radio except there's also a moving picture that goes along with the sound," replied R.J.

"We never heard of that, I know what a radio is but I never seen one with a picture," said Bill, "Hmmm, maybe we should convince the Professor to invent that. It sounds rather interesting."

"Don't bother, someone else will invent it," said R.J. "Now look, I realize that this is a lot to take in, but I'm not the Rupert you think I am. That cottage right there is supposed to be my home. My granddad, who I have taken the form of, lives there decades from now."

"Rupert, we're burning daylight," said Bill, "If you aren't feeling well enough to go fishing then perhaps you should just go home."

"I wasn't planning on going fishing," said R.J.

"No kidding, you don't even have your rod or your tackle box," said Algy.

"But you don't understand, I'm not even supposed to be in this time period," said R.J. "Do you know anyone around here that can help me?"

"Dr. Healthminder perhaps," said Bill sarcastically, "Well Algy and I have fish to catch even if you don't, we'll see you another time."

As Bill and Algy left for the river, R.J. became puzzled about what to do next. He decided to walk around so that maybe he could find his way. The most familiar landmark he could find was the old town square, yet it was much different from the place his granddad showed him on Wednesday. It was filled with shops of all sorts much unlike the antique shops, arts and crafts shops, and restaurants that have taken their place.

He found the building where his granddad's toy shop was supposed to be, and going inside he found that it was the town general store with a middle-aged chimp as the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me?" R.J. asked him.

"Of course I can Rupert, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, it's complicated, but first of all how do you know I'm Rupert?" asked R.J.

"Everyone knows most everyone around here," said the chimp, "You've always come into my shop to buy things for your mother. Why would I not recognize you?"

"Well it's like this, and I'm not sure how to say this, but you see I'm not really Rupert," said R.J. "I'm his grandson R.J. from the year 1978 and I'm trying to see if there is a way I can return to my time."

"Now seriously Rupert, you know better than to talk goofy like that," said the chimp.

"I don't mean to bother you like this sir but I don't know where else to go," said R.J. "I guess I came here because, well, because someone showed me this place before."

"Your mother always brought you here when you were much little," said the chimp.

"That's not what I meant," said R.J. "Listen, do you know anyone that would be an expert on timelines?"

"Timelines you ask?" The chimp pondered for a second. "I suppose my first thought would be the Wise Old Goat up on the hill."

"Wise Old Goat, where does he live?" asked R.J.

"I could have sworn you have been to his house before, and since you don't seem to be thinking straight you might forget it later if I had to tell you now about where he is," said the chimp as he looked at R.J. strangely. "Honestly Rupert, you are not like yourself at all. Are you feeling ill?"

"In a lot of ways, I am sir," said R.J. "But only because I don't know what I'm doing."

"Then just so you don't get lost, maybe I should call your father to take you home?" asked the chimp.

"Uh, actually that would be a good idea Mr.- uh,"

"Chimp. Wait right there." Mr. Chimp made his phone call and R.J. waited patiently. At this point, he accepted that the best way to decide his next move would be to learn more about his granddad's life as a child. Perhaps by going to his old home, he would be able to know his place among everyone.

Some minutes later, his great-grandfather Mr. Bear came into the shop. "Hello son," he told R.J. as he felt his forehead, "Hmmm, you don't appear to running a fever."

"It's not so much that as everything and everyone is all wrong," said R.J. "That's why I feel the way I do."

"Do Bill and Algy know where you are?" asked Mr. Bear, "You told me you were going fishing with them at the river this morning. Come to think of it your fishing rod is still in your bedroom."

"I met with them this morning," said R.J., "but you see for some reason, I knew that they were my friends except I also knew that I never actually talked to them before."

"That sounds most unusual of you Rupert," said Mr. Bear, "Tell you what, your mother and I were invited by the Pigs to have a picnic lunch at their place. Maybe if you eat something you will feel better."

"Can I go back to the house first? I might need to get something," requested R.J.

"Sure son, that's exactly where we are headed," said Mr. Bear. The two of them walk back to their home where Mrs. Bear was there to greet them.

"Rupert, I understand you aren't feeling well. Do you think you would be well enough to go with your father and I to the Pig's house?" she asked.

"Sure, let me just get something from my bedroom first," said R.J. as he went inside and looked around the interior.

In Rupert's old house, there was a small hallway where the rooms connected. He looked inside each room, and saw that one had a smaller bed and a fishing rod on the floor. He knew right then that was the room to go into. He looked under the bed, inside the wardrobe, and in the chest to see if there was anything that could be of assistance, but wasn't quite sure of himself. He decided perhaps it was better to wait until after the picnic so that he would have more time to look around.

R.J. followed his great-grandparents (though in this circumstance his parents) to the Pig's house. Upon arrival, the smell of grilling chicken was making him uneasy, given that he was a vegetarian for moral reasons. They were immediately greeted by Mr. Pig who was working the grill.

"Hello there hungry bears," he said, "We've got quite the feast cooking."

"I couldn't expect it another way around here Cedric," said Mr. Bear, "Special recipe chicken thighs I presume?"

"Just the way you like them," said Mr. Pig.

"Oh Rupert, I'm surprised you came," said Mrs. Pig, "I sure hope I made enough salad."

"It appears you made plenty Mrs. Pig," said R.J. as he looked at the enormous bowl.

"Well of course I'm always in the habit of cooking in large quantities," she said, "You know how Podgy and his father love my cooking."

"Podgy?" asked R.J.

"He's inside putting his clothes on, he slept quite late," said Mrs. Pig. Just then the door to the house opened, "Oh look there he is."

"Hello Rupert, I guess you decided not to fish with Bill today?" wondered Podgy.

"Uh-oh," R.J. ran to his great-granddad and hid behind him, a response triggered by the fact that Podgy resembled Pincher.

"Rupert, what's the matter?" asked Mr. Bear, "You're not afraid of your friend Podgy are you?"

"Sorry, uh, Dad," said R.J. as he let go.

"Don't run away from me Rupert, I remembered to take a bath this morning," said Podgy.

"It's not that, you just, well I probably shouldn't explain," said R.J.

"Explain what? You can tell me," replied Podgy.

"Podgy, since I understand that you are my friend, can I ask a favour of you?" asked R.J.

"For you Rupert, anything," said Podgy.

"Thanks," said R.J. "After dinner, I mean lunch; I need you to walk with me over to the Wise Old Goat, unless you don't know where he lives."

"Of course I know where he lives and so do you Rupert, we've both have been there before," said Podgy.

"Why do you need to talk to the Wise Old Goat Rupert?" asked Mrs. Bear.

"Well it's complicated to discuss," said R.J. "Let me put it this way, you know I'm going to grow up one day."

"Well yes," said Mrs. Bear.

"I thought maybe he would provide some insight on my future," said R.J.

"The Wise Old Goat is not a fortune teller Rupert," said Mr. Bear, "Truth is you never know what's really going to happen."

"Well I think I might," said R.J. "What if I were to tell you that I know a great-grandchild of yours?"

"A great-grandchild?" Mr. Bear was dumbfounded by what R.J. said.

"I know what you're going to say, it's impossible," said R.J. "Well, unless we've made dessert, is there an ice cream parlour that Podgy and I can go to after lunch?"

"We are going to have cherry pie for dessert," said Podgy, "but there is always room for an ice cream in town!"

"Good, that's what we'll do," said R.J.

"Come along boys, we're ready to eat," said Mr. Pig as the food was being served on the picnic table. R.J. took his seat and was presented an oversized plate of chicken thighs. The sight of it caused him to tense up.

"Is there something wrong Rupert?" asked Mr. Pig.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but could I just have a larger portion of salad instead?" asked R.J.

"But Rupert, you always liked my chicken thighs," said Mrs. Pig.

"I'm sorry. Somehow I uh, just don't have the taste for chicken today," said R.J.

"Oh that's alright, I'll fix you another plate and I'll save some chicken for you to take home to your ice box," Mrs. Pig took the meaty plate away and traded it for a salad plate, and with that everyone began to eat.

After lunch, R.J. and Podgy went back over Rupert's old house to get money, except that R.J. didn't know where to look.

"Podgy, do you know where I keep my allowance?" he asked.

"Well I think you keep your money in the chest, unless that's changed since I was last in here," said Podgy. R.J. searched the chest and found nothing.

"I'm sorry, I guess I can't find my money," said R.J.

"Oh don't worry about it Rupert, I'll buy it for you, just because you're a great pal," said Podgy.

"Thanks Podgy," said R.J. as they both left the house. For now, R.J. was glad that he was able to count on Podgy, but he still had little idea of what was happening to him. He hoped that the Wise Old Goat could give him the right answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 4**

After a quick stop back at Podgy's house for money, both he and R.J. went to the ice cream parlour and each of them got two scoops of chocolate.

"Mmmm, it's a lot richer than what I'm used to but pretty good," said R.J.

"But Rupert, it's the same of kind of ice cream, we ordered from here before," said Podgy.

"I'm sure we have Podgy," said R.J. "Now would it be possible for you to take me to the Wise Old Goat?"

"I don't get it Rupert, why you are being so dependent on me?" asked Podgy, "It's not like you to make me pay for everything and then make me show you something you know you've seen before."

"Well, perhaps I forgot to say please?" replied R.J.

"Oh, I see where this is going, this is your way of saying I need exercise, isn't it?" asked Podgy.

"It's not that," said R.J. "It's just difficult to explain, you see, I'm not really the Rupert you think I am. My name is R.J."

"Huh?" Podgy didn't know what he meant.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand," said R.J.

Thinking about the situation, Podgy decided that he has known Rupert long enough to realize that perhaps there was some truth to his words, especially since the one he thought was Rupert continued to act in a manner he never saw before.

"Come on Rupert, we're going to see the Wise Old Goat," said Podgy, "This way."

And so R.J. and Podgy left the town square for the Wise Old Goat's house. Along the way they found a woman's purse on the ground.

"Uh oh, some poor woman dropped her purse," said R.J. "Perhaps we should give it back to her." R.J. picked up the purse but then something suddenly pulled it away.

"Well that was weird" said R.J. "It's like someone just yanked it out of my hands,"

"I don't like the looks of this Rupert," said Podgy, "Let's walk along another path."

"Wait Podgy, I must know why that happened," said R.J. who walked in the direction of where he saw the purse left his hands.

"Rupert, I really suggest we get out of here," said Podgy, "I have a feeling that we're in the presence of-

All of a sudden, something red spattered on his face. Podgy wiped off the substance and looked at it, "Tomato sauce?"

"Tomato sauce?" wondered R.J.

"The perfect condiment for ham," said a laughing fox boy that was above on a tree branch. The voice sounded somewhat familiar to R.J. and when he looked up, he was shocked to see who it was.

"Phillip, you wouldn't!" said R.J.

"Phillip? It's Ferdy you tuna brain!" shouted the fox.

"Ferdy?" wondered R.J.

"And you haven't forgot that I'm Freddy have you?" said another fox who came out from behind a bush with the purse in his hands.

"Now Freddy does sound fam- I was warned about you two!" said R.J. "Come on Podgy, let's get out of here."

"By the way, don't ever say the H-word to me again, or else," said Podgy as he and R.J. left.

"Or else what, you'll cry like a little piglet?" asked Freddy.

"Oh I'll show you what this piglet is made of," said Podgy with a clenched fist.

"No Podgy, let's just keep moving," said R.J. as he pushed Podgy down the road.

With no more excitement to worry about, R.J. and Podgy finally made it over to the Wise Old Goat's house.

"I suppose you will want me to knock on the door Rupert?" asked Podgy irritably.

"It's alright Podgy, you already did what I needed from you," said R.J. "You can go home now if you want."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind of he gave me some water. I'm thirsty," said Podgy.

R.J. knocked on the door and an elderly goat answered the door.

"Rupert, Podgy, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Are you the Wise Old Goat?" asked R.J.

"Of course he is!" said Podgy, "You're going to have to forgive Rupert. Somehow, he thinks he became someone named R.J. and he's acting like he doesn't know anything."

"Did you say R.J., as in R.J. Bruin?" asked the goat.

"You know who I am?" wondered R.J.

"You both had better follow me inside," said the goat.

"Could I have a drink of water please?" asked Podgy as he and R.J. follow the Wise Old Goat to the room where his time machine is.

"There is some water right there Podgy, help yourself," said the goat, "and would you also like a towel? You have something red on your face."

"Oh that's tomato sauce courtesy of the Fox brothers, thanks," said Podgy who is handed a towel to wipe himself off with.

The Wise Old Goat went on to explain the machine to R.J. "When I travel to other times and places in this machine I have ability to learn about both the past and the future of the world around us."

"That's a time machine?" asked R.J. "I would never have thought such technology would exist. In my time the latest invention I heard of is the microcomputer."

"Right," said the goat, "But this is how I know who you are R.J. My knowledge of you has come from my travel through time."

"I see," said R.J., "Wise Goat, I must know something. How could I not only arrive into this time period but also assume the form of my granddad?"

"What did you do that brought you here?" asked the goat.

"Well you see sir, I just moved to Nutwood from Liverpool," explained R.J. "I was clearing some boxes out of a bedroom that was going to be mine and I found the scarf that I'm wearing. I tried it on for fun, but then the next thing I knew my surroundings changed, and so did my clothes."

"Hmmm, this may be a case where you must do something that your grandfather could not," said the goat.

"But for what reason do I need to be in this time?" asked R.J. "I just want to go home."

"I know, but you must consider one thing," said the goat, "Iif you were to return to your time, would you recognize it?"

"You mean to tell me that if I went back now, something would be different?" asked R.J.

"As one who came from the future, you should realize that the timeline is not something that should ever be disturbed," said the goat, "I always take great care to avoid making my presence known in time periods for which I do not belong. That in particular may explain why you are here in the form of your grandfather Rupert Bear and not as R.J. Bruin as he is the one that lives in this time and not you."

"So then, the way I'm supposed to understand all this is that I should not return to 1978 without completing a certain task?" asked R.J. "But what task would that be?"

"That is for you to find out," said the goat.

"But really sir, if I am anything like my granddad, then he is certainly more than capable of doing this task," said R.J. "I on the other hand would rather be in my own time. There must be a way for me to go back, yet I can already tell that your time machine isn't an option," R.J. looked down at himself as he said that.

"It is often thought that one can only go back the same way he came, but it's not always true," said the goat, "Before I travel to any time period, I must wear one of those medallions hanging on that wall which will allow me to return to this time period after visiting another where this machine does not exist."

"Well I don't know I haven't thought of it until now, but maybe if I take the scarf off I will be back in my own time," said R.J. "In fact, that's what I'll do."

"If it works Rupert, I mean R.J. then say hi to the seventies folk for me," said Podgy.

R.J. took off his granddad's scarf, _ZAAAAAP!_

Looking around, R.J. saw that he was in the same place, except that it was now in ruin. The temperature was also colder and Podgy was nowhere in sight. But the Wise Old Goat was standing there wearing one of the medallions. "It appears your theory proved correct," he said.

R.J. looked down at himself and found that he was back in his regular clothes. "All right, I'm R.J. again!" he said happily.

"You must not celebrate what you do not understand," said the goat, "Your grandfather was never one to leave behind an adventure without learning the importance of it. Everything happens for a reason."

"But what reason would that be?" asked R.J.

"As I said, that is for you to find out yourself," said the goat, "but if it is your desire to return home, then so be it. I wish you well R.J." The Wise Old Goat pushed the button on the medallion and he vanished.

With the excitement over with, R.J. went home. Going down the hill, he had slight hesitation knowing that he would likely face punishment for not being home to help with the boxes like he was supposed to be. After all, he didn't think there was a chance his mother would ever believe he visited the past, as he knew her to be a no-nonsense woman who like himself never bought into his granddad's stories.

As he was passed through the town square, he felt something hit his head. "OW!" R.J. looked down at the ground and saw that it was a large rock. He then heard a faint laugh come from the direction of a building corner, indicating that the one who did it was over there. R.J. picked up the rock and ran toward the corner to grab him. "Got you!"

"Let go of me you creep!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh? No, it can't be," R.J looked around the corner to discover who it was, and it was none other than Ogey Otter, who for some reason was now wearing an orange shirt under his blue overalls instead of a white one. His flat cap was also dark gray instead of tan.

"Ogey! I'm surprised at you!" shouted a dismayed R.J.

"Well of course it's me," said Ogey, 'But how could you suddenly know my name?"

"We talked with each other at lunch remember," said R.J.

"No we didn't, I never seen you before in my life," replied Ogey, "What are you, a freak?"

"No, I'm a bear! I'm R.J. Bruin, I just moved to Nutwood."

"When, today?" asked Ogey.

"No, I arrived here two days ago and today was my first day of class," said R.J. "I'm in the same class as you and Phillip."

"Phillip? Who's Phillip?" asked Ogey.

"You know, he's the fox our age that wears a blue pullover with a red letter P on the front and has red trousers," said R.J.

"I never seen anyone who looks like that," said Ogey, "and as far as I'm concerned, my best friend is Pincher Pig."

"I would never guess with the way you threw that rock at me," said R.J.

"Hey Ogey, is that loser giving you a hard time?" asked Pincher as he walked up.

"Tell me about it, you should see the way he grabbed my arm," said Ogey.

"Then we better teach him a lesson," said Pincher as he walked up to R.J.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone," said R.J.

"Sure, I'll leave you alone," said Pincher, "as soon as I take THIS!" Pincher snatched the yellow scarf from R.J.

"Hey give me that back!" R.J. started chasing after Pincher. Pincher tossed the scarf to Ogey and R.J. went after him. They ran for a few minutes and R.J. was able to corner him behind building, but then Ogey threw the scarf back over to Pincher who was waiting behind. R.J. tried to grab the scarf back but failed. He proceeded to chase after Pincher who got onto his bike and started to ride off. R.J. could no longer chase him, as Pincher's legs were strong enough to travel fast going uphill.

"You're not getting away with this!" shouted R.J. "My granddad will want his scarf back!"

"If you want your scarf back, you'll have to fight for it!" said Ogey as he too rode away on his bike.

R.J. was angry. He couldn't believe what just transpired, and furthermore he didn't understand why everything had to be this way. For now it had become apparent to him that Nutwood was not an ordinary place to live, and that any adventurous story his granddad had told him may very well be a true fact.

"I guess I should have listened to that goat," he thought. R.J. realized that there was indeed a reason for him to have taken the form of his granddad in the time period that he had just exited, and he knew that it had something to do with correcting what had just changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 5**

R.J. sat down by the town fountain and started thinking about what he had to do to make the Nutwood of 1978 the same way it was when he first arrived in town. To begin, he thought about the things that the now delinquent Ogey had told him. If it was true that he did not recognize R.J. then it was obvious that he didn't live in this town, and this meant that he could not go his granddad's cottage as it was probably someone else's property. Secondly, Ogey stated that he didn't know or ever saw Phillip Fox, which meant that somehow he was never born.

From those clues, it became clear to him what it was that had to be corrected. Somehow back in the time period from which he had returned from, there had been a circumstance that involved Rupert and Phillip's grandfather, who he knew was one of the two Fox brothers that he met on the way the Wise Old Goat's house. Perhaps one or all of them died at a young age and maybe he had gone back to the very day of their death. Of course, he wasn't too sure about that when it came to his granddad Rupert because if he had died, he would probably not be standing there thinking about it.

Needless to say, R.J. realized what he had to do. First of all, he had to get his granddad's scarf back from Pincher Pig for he was certain that it was his only way back to the past. And the fear of what Pincher might do to the scarf was enough to understand that getting it back was the highest priority. Yet at the same time, he didn't know where Pincher lived or where he was supposed to go. So once again he decided to go to the only building in town he could resonate with, hoping that it wasn't vacant.

When he came up to the location of his granddad's shop, he found that it had become a farming supply store with iron security bars covering the windows. He went inside and saw a shopkeeper with his back turned doing something but could not see what.

"Excuse me," R.J. asked the shopkeeper, "I seriously need help, can I call the police?"

"No, the phone is dead," said the shopkeeper in a very cruel voice as he kept his back turned.

"Well then, where can I use the phone?" asked R.J. "I must call now."

"There should be a phone booth out on the square," said the shopkeeper, "But you are not using the phone here, that's all I have to say."

"You don't even sound like you want to help me at all!" said R.J.

"For what reason should I?" replied the shopkeeper, "You're just a no good kid, always giving your elders trouble."

"You don't even know who I am, I am not a troublemaker!" yelled R.J. "But I know who is, the very person who took my yellow scarf."

"You think a stupid yellow scarf is worth a police constable's time?" asked the shopkeeper, "How about the sheep shearer that disappeared the other day? Or the day I lost my left eye chasing after a shovel? I'm the one being taken for granted!" As the shopkeeper turned around to show the eye patch over his left eye, he revealed himself to be an adult pug. The sound of his voice was also strangely familiar, in spite of the tone he was talking in.

"Algy, is that you?" wondered R.J.

"Just how do you know my first name?" asked Algy.

"I was right, you are that talk show host on television," said R.J. "But why are you working here in this shop?"

"This is my job, why do you think I would be a television host?" asked Algy, "I'm just an ugly old pug without a thing to live for."

"This is not right," said R.J. "My granddad Rupert is supposed to have a toy store right here where your shop is."

"You didn't mention Rupert did you?" asked Algy.

"That's exactly who I mentioned," said R.J.

"That's impossible! Rupert Bear has been dead for almost fifty years," said Algy.

"How did he die?" asked R.J.

Reluctantly, Algy explained. "If you have to know, back then there were a couple of brats named Freddy and Ferdy Fox that were always causing trouble. One day they wanted to go swimming in the river where Bill and I were fishing, except the water was rushing too fast and we saw them float by.

"While we both ran to town to tell someone, Rupert, who must have been looking for us also saw them and wanted to help. But somehow he was pulled in the rushing water and swept away with the foxes. Days later, all of their bodies were found downstream under a broken tree branch and they were all dead."

"Did you ever see Rupert before that happened?" asked R.J.

"Yes we did actually," said Algy, "He was supposed to join us but for some reason he decided he would rather act like he didn't know who we were so we left him behind. I never knew him to be so rude."

"Are you sure that it was really Rupert you were talking to?" asked R.J.

"I wasn't a smart student in school, but I was smart enough to know who my friends were," said Algy, "Why do want to know all this anyway?"

"Because maybe I should remind you that you were not talking to Rupert, but instead you were talking to R.J." said R.J.

Algy raised his right eyebrow, "Who?"

"R.J., or more specifically, me," said R.J.

"Wh- wh- what, no, this isn't right," said Algy, "You mean you were the one Bill and I were talking to?"

"As I said before, I know that this is a lot to take in," said R.J., "Listen, do you know if there is anything I should do differently?"

"I don't know how you went back in time, but if you choose to become Rupert again, don't try to save them," said Algy.

"Actually, there is a very good reason why I need to save them," said R.J.

"Why is that?" asked Algy.

"For one thing, you'll get to live in your mansion in London again," said R.J.

"Rubbish, I would never see the day," said Algy, "Now wait a minute, if you really are Rupert's grandson, then how can you exist? He died long before he could have kids."

"I exist for one single reason, and it's because my granddad Rupert is supposed to survive, as well as the Fox brothers," said R.J.

"The Fox brothers? Surely you jest!" replied Algy.

"Algy, the reason why the Fox brothers have to live is because of Phillip," said R.J. "He is the grandson of one of the Fox brothers, thought I don't know which one, and he is supposed to be my friend as well as Ogey's but he doesn't exist now because of that tragedy."

"Out of respect young man, you should address me as Mr. Pug," said Algy, "and I don't buy a single word you are saying. Honestly if those foxes grew up to breed, there would just be more trouble making vermin like them."

"That is not true, and I know that because Phillip is nothing like them at all," explained R.J. "He was the first one at school to make friends with me on my first day here, and he showed that by letting me have his dessert right after I was picked on by Pincher Pig. Another thing is that if Phillip were here, then he would be Ogey's best friend and Ogey would not be the troublemaker that he is now. Phillip Fox is someone that deserves to live, and I want him to be alive."

"So you say that you have been picked on by that Pincher Pig?" asked Algy, "I know that hell-raising hog quite well, he has given me lots of grief."

"And he is also the one who robbed me of my granddad's scarf, or more specifically Rupert's scarf," said R.J. "So you see Algy, I mean Mr. Pug, I have to get in contact with the police. I need to get that scarf back, because it's the only thing that will take me back and set things right."

"Fine, I hear what you're saying." With those words Algy relented and gave R.J. the telephone, "Here, make your call if you want."

"But you said your line was dead," said R.J.

"It's not; I just don't like it when people take advantage of me," said Algy, "Well go on, use the phone."

R.J. picked up the phone and dialled the police station where Constable Airedale was on the other side of the line, "Police, P.C. Airedale speaking."

"Constable, my name is R.J. Bruin and I am calling to tell you that I have been robbed on the street."

"Is that so?" asked Airedale, "do you know who it was who robbed you?"

"His name is Pincher Pig," said R.J. "and he was also with Ogey Otter, you know it really kills me to say that."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with those two I'm afraid," said Airedale, "What may I ask did they take?"

"It was a yellow scarf, a very important one too," said R.J.

"Anything else of value?" asked Airedale.

"No, that was all sir," said R.J.

"My light board indicates you are calling from Old Pug Farm Supply, is that correct?" asked Airedale.

"Uh, yes sir," said R.J.

"Stay where you are lad, I'll be right over in the cab and you and I will both have a word with Pincher, alright?" said Airedale.

"Yes constable, I'll wait for you, bye," said R.J. as he hung up the phone.

After Constable Airedale picked up R.J. from Algy's shop, they both departed for Pincher Pig's house. When they arrived, they saw both Pincher and Ogey building up a pile of tree branches.

"Stay in the vehicle R.J., I don't want you to get hurt," said Airedale.

"I'll be right here," said R.J.

Constable Airedale got out of the police car and went over to Pincher and Ogey. "Stop whatever it is you are doing lads, I would like to have a word with you," he told them.

"Good afternoon Constable Airedale," said Ogey with an innocent smile on his face.

"First of all, what is all that you are doing behind you?" asked Airedale.

"Oh nothing, just building a beaver dam," said Pincher.

"A beaver dam?" Airedale was puzzled, "Well if you lads want to play like you are beavers, shouldn't you be near the river? That's where they build their dams."

"Uh, Pincher, I told you that beavers build their dams on the river, didn't I?" said Ogey as he still acted innocent.

Constable Airedale took a closer look behind the branches and noticed an open can of gasoline. "Gasoline? You are going to set these branches on fire aren't you?"

"Oh no sir, we told you, this is a beaver dam," said Pincher, "Its part of a science project for school."

"Then may I ask why do you have that can out?" asked Airedale.

"Uh, well, because beavers smell like gas?" suggested Pincher.

"What is it that you two are not telling me?" asked Airedale, who was very suspicious of their actions.

Just then R.J., who was still in the car noticed something move within the branches. It appeared to be a yellow piece of fabric which alarmed him. R.J. got out of the car, "There it is constable! There's my scarf!"

"Huh, what are you doing here?" asked Pincher.

"R.J., I told you to stay in the car, didn't I?" said Airedale. But as he turned to look at R.J., Pincher lit a match and set the branches on fire while both he and Ogey dashed away.

"What? Fire? BOTH OF YOU STOP!" yelled Constable Airedale as he tried to find where they went. He then saw a trail that appeared to be freshly made by bicycle tires, as it appeared they had made a getaway. But R.J. had a larger concern on his mind.

"Constable, we have to put this fire out now!" yelled R.J.

"Stand back R.J., the flames will spread, and with that open gas container there could be an explosion," said Airedale, "I need to radio the fire brigade."

"By the time they arrive it will be too late," said R.J. "I must save that scarf!"

"You cannot risk your life for a scarf, you have to stand back," said Airedale.

Just then Pincher's mother ran outside, "Oh dear gosh, a fire! I'll get the extinguisher!"

"No madam, it's too dangerous, there's open gas near the flames. You both stay there while I report this!" said Constable Airedale as ran back to the car to radio the fire brigade.

Pincher's mum looked as R.J. angrily, "Did you have something to do with this?!"

"Actually, the constable brought me here to get that scarf back from your son and I really need it back!" yelled R.J. "Where would there be a hose?!"

"Right over there, I'll help you hook it up," the madam pig said as she and R.J. ran over to the hose and as she it hooked it up to the water tap, R.J. approached the branches carefully. It seemed like forever as R.J. waited for the water to come on. As it turned out the madam pig had bad news, "Oh I forgot this tap was disconnected. Hold on, let me switch around."

"HURRY!" yelled R.J. The flames continued to move closer to the scarf and R.J. knew that if it burned up, the chances of saving his granddad's life as well as Phillip's would burn up with it, and in all likelihood he as well could disappear forever. As he tensely waited for the water to come on, he felt the hose pull backward.

"You need to move back a little, I can't hook it up!" yelled the madam pig.

R.J. did what she asked of him and finally the hose could be hooked up to running water. But once the water tuned on, R.J. saw that it didn't reach far enough as he added pressure with his thumb.

"It's no use, the hose is too short!" said R.J.

Constable Airedale ran back over to him. "Don't even try young man, I can assure you that the fire brigade is on its way to put it out," he said.

"Aren't there any buckets around?!" yelled R.J.

"There should be a couple in the shed," said the madam pig as she ran inside the shed and started to search through it. The sound of a siren gradually grew louder as the fire brigade made its way to the homestead. The flames kept moving closer and closer to the scarf. R.J. had never been so frightened, for it appeared that not only was the scarf doomed but so was the world that he had known. Even worse, if the gas canister on the other side of the branches were to catch a flame, an explosion would certainly occur and who knew what would happen as a result of that.

Frantically R.J. went into the shed to see if he could help Pincher's mum find a bucket, or anything usable for carrying water. But then he caught eye of something else that might be of use to him, a garden hoe. Perhaps he could reach the scarf without getting too close.

With no time to waste, R.J. grabbed the hoe and went back out to the burning branches. But as he reached for the scarf, Airedale interfered, "No! You'll just spread the fire closer to the house!"

"I MUST GET THAT SCARF, I CAN'T LET IT BURN!" R.J. screamed.

"Here, I found a bucket! You fill it while I find another." As the madam pig went back into the shed R.J. grabbed the hose and filled the bucket as much water as needed. Once it was filled up enough he tried to grab the bucket but Constable Airedale got hold of it instead and splashed the flames by the gas canister, opposite of where the scarf was.

"NO! THE SCARF IS OVER THERE!" yelled R.J.

"A scarf doesn't explode when it catches fire!" said Airedale.

"BUT WE NEED THE WATER THERE, ITS IMPORTANT!" As he started filling the bucket with more water, R.J. was severely frustrated. He badly wanted to save the scarf but found himself in contention with Constable Airedale's assumed control. Just then the fire brigade arrived and quickly hooked up their hoses to their own water supply. The scarf was now within a meter of the flames and the branch for which it hung to was starting to turn black. R.J. filled the bucket as full as he could and vigorously threw the water at the flames reaching the scarf. Though this may have successfully put out the flames that were the most threatening, it did not stop the pile from collapsing inward as the branches turned to ash. This created a new concern as there were also burning embers below that were threatening the scarf.

But at last, the fire brigade went to work, and their hoses sprayed the flames at every angle. Finally, R.J. was relieved of his fear. The madam pig came out of the shed and gleefully exhaled a breath of relief. "Thank the stars above," she uttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 6**

All of the fire was put out in a matter of minutes. R.J. was especially thankful that the scarf was still intact, in spite of being wet and covered in ash. But he felt completely out of breath and was in clear need of a rest. As a gesture of thanks, Pincher's mum washed the scarf for R.J. and laid it out to dry. She also invited him, Constable Airedale, and the firemen to tea as it was that time of day.

"I'm sorry that I nearly blamed you R.J." she said to him, "I should have known that my son caused all this, I never quite know what to do with him."

"Well I'm sure madam that when he is old enough that perhaps a military academy or reform school will suit him quite nicely, considering he doesn't change his ways before then," replied Constable Airedale.

"Mrs. Pig, I understand how you feel about Pincher," said R.J. "You love him as much as I love my dad who had to go to jail."

"You poor child, but at least you have a father and still love him," said Pincher's mum, "I wish Pincher had a father to look up to, truth is I never have been married."

"What did your father do to become incarcerated R.J.?" asked Airedale.

"Incarcerated? What's that?" asked R.J.

"It's the word we use to say that someone was locked away in prison," replied Airedale.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable discussing it," said R.J. "I really don't want to cry about it especially right now."

"That's perfectly alright young man, it sure isn't good to cry over the same old thing," said Airedale, "I still don't understand why you were so determined to save the scarf hanging over there."

"It's a long story, I will say though that the scarf is very important to my granddad," said R.J.

"But I'm sure your granddad wouldn't like you risking your life for it either," said Airedale, "You seem to be a very smart and determined young lad, however you don't seem to do well when it comes to realizing that some things cannot be helped."

"You know, that is true," said R.J. "I had so many changes to my life since the beginning of the year it has been hard to adjust. Before now I was a city bear with more places to shop and more things I could do without travelling far for them. But now I live here in the country, and while I do think it's beautiful out here it just isn't the same."

"Well of course, a city can be a very exiting place to live," said Pincher's mum, "but I'm sure as long as you give your new home a chance you will like it here just fine."

"Of course madam, in fact that was something I already figured out until, well, you wouldn't understand," said R.J. who started thinking about returning to his task, "You know what Mrs. I mean Miss Pig, I need to be leaving now. I have something important to take care of."

"Certainly, I'm sure everyone does need to return to what we were doing beforehand, but it was nice to meet you R.J." she said, "Don't forget to grab your scarf on the way out."

"I'll be happy to take you home young man if you tell me your address," said Airedale.

"No that's alright constable," said R.J. "I can find my way unless you insist on taking me."

"Well I think perhaps maybe it would be a good idea so you don't have to have anymore accidental run-ins with Pincher or Ogey," said Airedale, "Speaking of which I should probably be making my way over to Nutwood Manor to see if the Otters know where they are."

R.J. thought about it, "Okay sir, I'll tell you my address once we are in the car if that's alright."

"Fine by me," said Airedale, "Come on lad, we better be making our exit now. You have a good rest of the day madam."

"Goodbye everyone, and I am sorry again for my son," said the madam pig.

R.J. grabbed his scarf, and then he and Constable Airedale returned to the police car. As they entered the vehicle, R.J. prepared to put the scarf back on again.

"All right young man, tell me the address and I'll have you home in no time," said Airedale as he started the car.

"One moment sir, let me put this scarf on," said R.J.

"It's a little damp yet to wear isn't it?" asked Airedale.

"No it's all right," R.J. said as he tightened the scarf. _ZAAAAAP!_

"Oof!" uttered R.J. as he suddenly fell to the ground, for he was no longer in the police car. Additionally Pincher's home was gone and replaced by forest trees, as the council estate he lived at was not yet built. He then took a look at himself and saw that his clothes had changed back to his granddad's old attire. He had returned to the past, or at least he thought he did when suddenly he caught attention of an otter on a bicycle coming toward him. "No, don't come near me Ogey!" he yelled.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the otter as she put the brakes on her bike and looked at R.J. strangely. He noticed right then she was wearing a green blouse and a mauve coloured dress.

"Oh wait a minute, you're a girl," said R.J.

"Well of course I'm a girl Rupert, I'm your friend Ottoline," she replied.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," said R.J.

"I wouldn't find that hard to believe after you called me Ogey of all names, who on earth is that?" asked Ottoline.

"Um, never mind who he is," said R.J. "Listen, do you know where Freddy and Ferdy are?"

"Preferably I choose not to think about them at all, but why do you want to find them?" asked Ottoline.

"It's a long story, but I do want to find them before it's too late," said R.J.

"Well if you are trying to find them so badly, I don't think it would be wise of you to sit on the road like you are," said Ottoline.

"You're right, I should get up," said R.J. as he did just that.

"And is it just me Rupert, or are you talking with a different accent?" asked Ottoline, "It sounds like scouse."

"If I had to explain you would only find me ridiculous," said R.J. "Anyway, I'm going to check to see if they are already at the river. Do you know how to get there from here?"

"It's that way Rupert," Ottoline said as she pointed her fingers, "but surely you of anyone would know that. I'm surprised you would ask such a thing."

"Sorry Ottoline, I have been a little off on how things work around here," said R.J.

"Then perhaps it would be better for you to go home and rest," suggested Ottoline, "Maybe I could go to the river for you and report anything I see to someone in town. I am on my bicycle so I can travel to both places fast."

"No, I have to go out there, the thing is- well it's complicated to discuss," said R.J.

"Well I hope you appreciate that I'm concerned with the way you are behaving at this very moment," said Ottoline, "I would like to follow you over there if you allow me."

"Alright Ottoline, but I have to tell you that I don't exactly know where on the river they are at," said R.J. "I just know that they are going to go swimming."

"Didn't they know that the water is moving too fast?" wondered Ottoline, "Don't worry Rupert, once we get there you and I will follow the water until we find them."

"And we are walking opposite of the flow," said R.J.

"Well of course, because if they rush downstream we would be able to see them right away," said Ottoline.

Riding slowly, Ottoline took the lead as she and R.J. went toward the river. When they got there Ottoline dismounted her bicycle and both of them followed the stream in the direction against the rapids. As they walked along the side of the river, R.J. kept his eye out for either the Fox brothers or for Bill and Algy. Not seeing either of them after awhile had him concerned that they already came downstream.

"Ottoline, I'm worried, I think we may already be too late," said R.J.

"Too late?" asked Ottoline.

"I know it seems quite odd that I concern myself with the Foxes this much, but there is something about them that I learned which made me realize how important it is they be alive," said R.J. "Like I said-

"It's hard to explain, I understand," interrupted Ottoline, "but to be honest with you Rupert, I don't think it's any good to see certain people as nothing besides an enemy either. If you knew that Freddy and Ferdy were foolishly going to try swimming in these rapids, then I share your concern."

As they continued to walk, they came up to Bill and Algy who were still fishing. "Perfect!" said R.J.

"What's perfect?" said Ottoline. R.J.'s utterance caught the attention of Bill and Algy.

"Rupert, it's nice that you could finally have the sense to join us but we were planning to leave in less than an hour," said Bill, "I promised my parents I would be home before sundown."

"Would you two mind staying a little longer?" asked R.J.

"Sorry Rupert, but I'll have to go home too. My mum is going to have guests over for supper," said Algy, "and besides, you still don't have your fishing rod."

"You are both going to need something bigger than a fishing rod in a moment," said R.J. as he looked around and then up at a tree which he went toward, "I need one of you to climb this tree with me, we need to break a branch."

"For what reason?" asked Bill.

"Rupert heard that Freddy and Ferdy wanted to go for a swim further up the stream, and he fears they are going to get swept away," said Ottoline.

"With this kind of water, are they serious?" asked Algy.

"Haven't those two ever considered listening to reason?" asked Bill.

"Look who's talking Bill, you're not any better yourself," said Algy.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who always thinks you're perfect," said Bill.

"Stop that, we don't have time for bickering, I need one of you up here to help me!" yelled R.J. from up in the tree.

"But are you absolutely certain they will come down the stream Rupert?" asked Bill.

"In all honesty Bill, I am a thousand percent certain of it," said R.J.

"You sure this isn't a trick or anything like that?" asked Bill.

"I just happen to know because I was there to hear it," said R.J. "Now please if you can climb up here, I would appreciate it. I can't break this branch myself!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming up!" said Bill as he climbed up to R.J.

"Ottoline, Algy, when the branch comes down from the tree, start pulling it toward the river!" said R.J.

"We hear you loud and clear Rupert!" yelled Ottoline. R.J. and Bill used their feet to snap a branch long enough to carry the foxes back to the dry ground. Algy and Ottoline dragged the branch toward the river as R.J. and Bill came back down.

"Rupert, forgive me for saying this but it just seems silly that you would assume the worst before you know what really happens," said Bill.

"Trust me Bill," R.J. replied.

"But if you heard the Fox brothers say that they are going to jump in the water, why didn't you just tell them right there not to do that?" asked Algy.

"The way I see it, they would just dismiss me and then later act like I was following them," said R.J. "I think they would be easier to deal with at the exact moment before."

"And that's exactly what Rupert and I were planning to do before we found you and Bill," replied Ottoline.

"And since I saw you both were still here I knew right away that I could use your help, especially because they might refuse to listen to me," said R.J. "With this branch, you can both be ready to save them when you see them coming."

"But wait a minute Rupert, this is Freddy and Ferdy we are talking about," asked Bill, "How do you know that they won't throw you in the river when you approach them?"

"That is a good point," said R.J. "I do remember them squirting tomato sauce on Podgy earlier, so I don't believe they can be entirely trusted."

"Don't worry Rupert, I'll reason with them," said Algy, "I have the special charm of instant persuasion built into my nature."

"Instant what?" asked R.J.

"Algy, this is no time for any of your wild assumptions," said Bill.

"But really, I've always managed to get my way with Mr. Chimp whenever I went to the store to buy something that I didn't have enough allowance for," said Algy, "It takes awhile but soon enough I always get something for about half price."

"One time I when was passing through town, I saw him order you to leave his store," said Ottoline, "It seems more like you have a talent for driving others crazy."

"I can certainly relate to that Ottoline," said Bill.

"And the way I see it Algy, since you look highly athletic I would much rather have your strength here at the branch," said R.J.

"Well of course I'm highly athletic Rupert, might I remind you that I also have the golden bone in my right leg?" said Algy.

"You're going to have a broken iris in your left eye if you don't shut up!" said Bill.

"Come on now, we don't have much time left and we have to work together. If Freddy and Ferdy have made it to the river, I need to dash off and meet with them," said R.J. "Ottoline, you get back on your bike and ride to town, we might need extra help."

"Certainly, I'll let Constable Growler know," said Ottoline as she followed R.J.'s instruction.

"Growler? Funny, that's Gilmer's last name," R.J. uttered to himself.

"What did you say Rupert?" asked Bill.

"Sorry I was talking to myself, now you guys stay right there and I mean it," said R.J. as he dashed up the river.

"I don't know about you Bill, but do you ever wonder why Rupert seems to think he has to be involved with everything?" asked Algy.

"Algy, if there is one thing I've learned from any time spent with Rupert, I find it better to go through the motions and try not to look dumber than I need to," said Bill, "I don't think he would ever let us down intentionally."

"It doesn't seem like he's the same kind of bear today," said Algy, "Remember when he said that he was someone named Reggie from London?"

"From what I remember, I think he said he was born in Liverpool," recalled Bill.

"London or Liverpool, who cares? He never apologized for behaving like that, and now here we are waiting to rescue a pair of foxes that we don't even know are going to be in harms way," said Algy, "I think Rupert is messing around with us!"

"Probably, but I think we should hold out and trust that Rupert knows what he is doing," said Bill, "After all, it's not the first time we have had a misadventure."


	7. Chapter 7

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 7**

While Bill and Algy stayed back to await a possible rescue, R.J. proceeded up stream to see if he can get to Freddy and Ferdy before they jump in the river. He knew that this was going to be the critical moment that determined if Phillip would get to live, and was convinced more than ever that he must live especially after receiving Ottoline's help. In no way did it seem right that such a sweet girl should ever deserve to have a troublemaker in her family. He remembered of course that the mild-mannered Ogey came across as a very strange lad, but was certainly a much better deal than the one who threw the rock at him.

R.J. kept his eyes peeled and his ears focused on the sound of anything other than the water beside him. He walked a good number of meters, and tried not to go too fast as he didn't want to pass them by. Either way he had some relief knowing that his granddad's friends trusted him well enough to help out regardless of his inability to say anything they wouldn't believe, but he still had to hope that they were able to pull through. So far that was the only thing different about the circumstance and it wasn't enough to assure any success.

As R.J. walked along, he started to hear something in the direction of a shrub ahead of him. As he walked closer he heard the sound of giggling and then suddenly a sock flew into his face which startled him. He then saw a brown jacket fly out another direction, and R.J. remembered that being the colour of their outfits. He had found them, the Fox brothers were behind that shrub changing into their swimsuits.

R.J. knew that it was better to wait for them to make their appearance instead of startling them while they were changing. Soon enough they emerged and without noticing R.J they started to run with glee to the river. R.J. who was still holding the sock immediately called out to them, "Excuse me, but is this your smelly sock that flew into my face?"

R.J. grabbed Freddy and Ferdy's attention. "Well I suppose it is Rupert," said Freddy, "What would you prefer, my underwear?"

"The problem is not your clothes, the reason I'm here is because I knew you were both coming over to swim and I want to stop you," said R.J.

"Stop us from what? It's just a dip in the river," said Ferdy.

"Yeah Rupert, why is everything we do always a problem?" asked Freddy.

"This time it's a bigger problem than any other thing you did in the past," said R.J. "You cannot go into that rushing water, it will carry you away."

"Oh we won't float away, what are you so worried about?" asked Ferdy.

"Come to think of it, why are you worried about us at all?" asked Freddy,

"Why do you think I'm worried?" asked R.J. "Just because you fooled with me and Podgy earlier, that doesn't mean that I want you both to die."

"Well I'm afraid that Ferdy and I don't share your values Rupert," said Freddy, "if something happened to you, we wouldn't save you, we would just leave you to die."

"Then you won't be here to spoil our fun anymore," said Ferdy.

"You can't possibly mean that," said R.J. "How could you live with yourselves if you did such a thing?"

"Oh we will just say we were never there, it works all the time," said Freddy.

"But suppose one day you grow up and realize that no matter how much you matured, your failure to save someone's life always came back to haunt your memories," explained R.J. "You would have to live with your choice for the rest of your life!"

"That's ridiculous, we Fox brothers regret nothing!" said Freddy.

"Not even after you get punished for something you do?" asked R.J.

"Oh who cares about those grown-ups? There just a bunch of miserable slimy worms," said Ferdy.

"So you don't love your mother, is that right?" asked R.J.

"What?" asked Freddy.

"Well, if you feel that way about grown-ups, then that's the way you feel about your mum and your dad, you can't make exceptions," replied R.J.

"Rupert, why don't you just leave? We aren't going to stand here and listen to you blabber, we just want to go for a swim," said Ferdy.

"I'm serious! If you go into that water you will be taken by the current," said R.J. "I won't let you!"

"Well if you are so afraid of what could happen then maybe we should test it out," suggested Freddy, "Come on Ferdy, and let's make sure the water is safe."

"Good idea Freddy," saidd Ferdy as they both approached R.J.

"What exactly are you- HEY LET GO OF ME!" Freddy and Ferdy picked up R.J. and prepared to throw him into the river.

"Don't worry Rupert, this won't harm you a bit," said Freddy.

"I'M WARNING YOU, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" screamed R.J.

"That's what you think," said Freddy, "on the count of three Ferdy, one, two, THREE!"

"AAAAAH!" R.J. screamed as he was tossed into the rushing water. Right away the current took him and he went downstream.

R.J. tried to maintain his composure as he coughed up water. Having to make a quick decision, he thought first about taking the scarf off and potentially saving himself by returning to winter of 1978 in hope that the river is not rushing like it is, and then from there make way to the snow covered ground before putting the scarf back on. But he was uncertain if that would work, especially since he didn't know where he would end up and it was possible that he could find himself trapped in ice if the water was frozen. So that he decided was probably not a good idea.

The other option, and better one in his mind, was to have Bill and Algy save him with the branch they broke. So he decided to start screaming for help in order to get their attention. Downstream, Bill and Algy had faintly heard R.J.'s screams from his confrontation with the Fox brothers and were already slightly worried. It wasn't long before the red pullover R.J. wore was visible in the river, confirming their fears.

"Look Algy, Rupert's in the water!" yelled Bill.

"Rupert? But I thought we were waiting for the Fox brothers!" replied Algy.

"Never mind, we need to save him!" yelled Bill, "Give him the branch!" And so Bill and Algy took the branch and reached it out to R.J. who grabbed onto it. He was at the farther and smaller end, and Bill feared that it could snap.

"Rupert, walk your hands closer to us as we pull you!" Bill ordered. R.J. moved up as close as he could and with all their muscle, Bill and Algy pulled him to dry ground.

"Thanks you guys," said R.J. as he coughed up water.

"Did you slip and fall or something?" asked Algy.

"No Algy," replied R.J. "Freddy and Ferdy threw me in."

"Well it sure wouldn't be like you to jump in this water yourself," said Bill, "Are they still over there?"

"I don't know," said R.J.

"I told you Rupert, instant persuasion. You should have sent me over," said Algy.

"They would just do the same thing to you do-do head!" said Bill.

"Now hold on I need to think," said R.J. "Something isn't exactly how I expected it, I'm not sure what move we should make next."

"I think the Fox brothers should pay dearly for trying to kill you Rupert," said Bill, "If they are still over there I want to get even with them."

"We need to think of something better than that Bill," said R.J.

"But I agree Rupert, they can't get away with that," said Algy, "It's their turn to be thrown into the river!"

"We are not taking revenge on Freddy and Ferdy! Two wrongs don't make a right!" R.J. said sternly.

"You really want them to live after they nearly caused your death?" asked Bill.

"They have to live Bill! They just have to!" said R.J.

"WHY?!" yelled Bill and Algy in unison.

"BECAUSE THEY JUST DO! THAT'S WHY!" screamed R.J.

"You know what I think Rupert, this is all a waste of time!" said Bill, "Whenever you and I have been in these things before you always have your reasons for completing the job, and whatever they are this time you sure don't want to be honest about them!"

Unfortunately, R.J. knew that Bill was right. He couldn't come out saying that he is R.J. again especially when reminded of how they didn't believe him earlier. However, his attempt to keep quiet about everything was also making Bill and Algy upset and it became clear that he had to find a new way to talk to them. So he decided to try reverse psychology.

"Fine, go ahead and throw them into the river if you want," he said, "Maybe you are right that they should die, and then Nutwood would never have to worry about them breeding."

"So you agree with us now?" asked Algy.

"Well the more I think about it, it's really frightening to consider that another generation of Foxes will one day lurk about Nutwood and behave just bad as all the Foxes that came before them," said R.J.

"All of them?" thought Bill, "I don't think that's entirely true Rupert, Mrs. Fox is rather nice."

"True, but why should we take our chances with Freddy and Ferdy's children?" asked R.J. "Maybe it's better to put future generations out of their misery before they even have a chance to cause trouble."

Bill and Algy looked at each other. It was apparent to them that the one they thought was Rupert seemed to know something they didn't.

"Rupert, what are you not telling us?" asked Algy.

"It's not for either of you to know," said R.J. "You would never believe me anyway, you would just find me ridiculous."

It was at this moment that Bill saw that he was not talking to Rupert. "You still think you're that R.J., don't you?"

"No I don't," said R.J. defensively, "Look, I don't know what was wrong with me this morning to think I should play that, uh joke on you. I didn't realize you two would be offended by it."

"What joke?" asked Bill, "The truth is, Rupert always accepted my offers to go fishing or hiking in the past. I don't know him to be someone who would ever play a joke of that kind."

"Bill, do you really think that he is R.J.?" asked Algy.

"Well isn't it clear to you Algy? He seemed to know exactly what was going to happen at this river or he wouldn't put us through all this trouble," said Bill, "And Ottoline must already know because she seemed to be less sceptical than both of us."

"Actually I never told her I was R.J., but she did pick up on the different sound of my speech," said R.J.

"Well see that's another thing, I can always see better with my eyes instead of my ears," said Bill, "Sorry R.J., if anyone owes someone an apology it's us."

"It's not either one of your fault," said R.J. "All I ever did was put on my granddad's old scarf, and not only did I go back in time and meet you both, I also became my granddad as well. You see, at the time I didn't understand the reason why I had to be here, but I do now."

"Is there something about our future that is dependant on Freddy and Ferdy?" asked Algy.

"Yes there is," said R.J. "and I can't tell you all the details, but I will say to you Algy that it was your future self that explained it all to me."

"Like I said, instant persuasion," said Algy, "If it works in the present, it works in the future."

"Oh just stop it already Algy," said Bill, "The problem is R.J. if you came down the stream instead of Freddy and Ferdy, what do we supposed to do now?"

"Well, if the Foxes saw how quickly I was carried by the current, then somehow I doubt if they would even want to try themselves," said R.J. "They should still be on dry ground."

"Or they might have decided to go swimming somewhere else," said Algy.

"Another problem is, Ottoline will be back with help from town any moment, so we can't just go searching for them either," said Bill.

"Right, we can't desert Ottoline," said R.J. "I guess we're stuck here until she arrives."

While R.J. was talking with Bill and Algy downstream, Freddy and Ferdy were sitting by the river talking as well. They were still in their swimsuits and were throwing sticks and rocks into the water. Any stick they threw in carried off quickly, making Ferdy think about something.

"How far do you think this river flows Freddy?" he asked.

"I don't know Ferdy, a long way for sure," Freddy replied, "When you saw how fast Rupert floated away, he might have made it to the ocean by now."

"He probably has," said Ferdy, "and I bet the sharks will eat him up any moment."

Freddy hardly giggled, and thought of something as he lightly touched the rushing water with the toes of his left foot, "You know what I'm thinking Ferdy? If Rupert wasn't here to warn us about the danger of this river, we probably would be washed away ourselves."

"Good thinking Freddy," said Ferdy, "As annoying as you and I both think Rupert is, he really did mean well for wanting us to be safe."

"And that's even with the fact that he doesn't like us," said Freddy, "It almost makes me think that we did something really wrong."

"But that's just everyone else talking isn't it?" said Ferdy.

"Of course we will think that way if we call all the grown-ups slimy worms," said Freddy, "But maybe Rupert is right Ferdy, how could we think that way about our mum and dad when there are times when they really are nice to us? Like on our birthday or on Christmas for example."

"You're right Freddy," said Ferdy, "there are people that are good to us."

"But not enough people," said Freddy, "and when it comes to Rupert this isn't the first time that he wanted to help us. Remember when we turned invisible with that bell we found Ferdy?"

"I remember that Freddy," said Ferdy, "It was a lot of fun to think we could get away with things without people seeing us do them, but then our mum wouldn't let us have any pie because she thought we were tricking her so we didn't want to be invisible anymore."

Freddy stood up. "You see what I mean Ferdy? People really would have wanted to do nice things for us if they had a reason to, but everything we did only made them think of us as nothing but trouble. And now look at what we've done, we killed Rupert!"

"We're probably going to be locked up in a dark scary prison too," said Ferdy, "We might even lose our heads. Oh I'm so scared Freddy." Ferdy got up and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Get off me Ferdy, bleh!" said Freddy as he pushes him off. But then he thought about it then held his brother the same way, "No you're right, I'm scared too!"

"Well if we can make it to the train station, we might be able to get out of town," said Ferdy.

"That's not good enough, they can still find us," said Freddy, "There's only one thing left to do. We're going to have to jump in the river."

"You really mean it?" asked Ferdy.

"I'm afraid so, it's the only thing that will save us from our trouble now." Freddy looked at his brother and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to miss you Ferdy."

"It was nice knowing you Freddy," said Ferdy. Reminded of how they love each other as brothers they had a brief hug. And then, as they closed their eyes and held their hands, they both jumped into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 8**

Back downstream, Ottoline came back on her bike with both Constable Growler and the fire brigade following behind. R.J. saw that his great-grandfather was part of the fire brigade and Mr. Bear noticed that he was soaked.

"Oh no!" said Mr. Bear as he ran up to R.J. and hugged him, "You fell in the river, didn't you Rupert?" The affection felt weird to R.J. but he had to accept it since Mr. Bear saw him as his son and after all he was part of his family.

"Well I was trying to find Freddy and Ferdy further up the stream and stop them from going in," said R.J. as he grabbed a towel, "but then they threw me in the river and I got carried away instead."

"Bill and I were fishing at this spot and we were both here to rescue him," said Algy.

"Well, you two lads should be commended for your heroic act then," said Constable Growler and then turned to R.J. "Say that again Rupert, it was Freddy and Ferdy Fox that threw you into the water?"

"It's really my fault constable. I should have known that the Fox brothers were not worth reasoning with," said R.J.

"Either way, those blasted vulpines have crossed a major line, especially with my family," said Mr. Bear, "Constable I order prosecution to the full extent of the law!"

"Calm down Mr. Bear, I still need to get all the details before we talk any more about that," said Growler as he took out his notepad and started to write, "Now Rupert, you also tell me this happened back up along the river?"

"Yes sir, but I don't know if they are still over there," said R.J.

"They would have had to have run away like cowards by now," said Bill.

"Wait a minute, isn't that them coming down the river?" said Ottoline as she pointed at a couple of reddish objects floating down the river. There was no noise to be heard other than the rushing water, but as they got closer it became easy to make out that they were indeed Freddy and Ferdy.

"Great Scott, there they are!" yelled Growler.

"Freddy, Ferdy, hold on!" yelled R.J.

"Rupert, you're alive?!" yelled Ferdy as he heard his voice.

"Quick, grab onto the ropes!" yelled Mr. Pig as he and another fireman threw out a rope to each Fox brother. Freddy and Ferdy grabbed on and were pulled onto dry ground. For R.J. this may have been the thing he needed to see, but it was not yet known to him why they ended up in the river.

"Are you two kidding yourselves about trying to swim in this rushing water?" asked Mr. Pig.

Freddy coughed up water and said, "Well Ferdy and I thought we were going to lose our heads for killing Rupert so we decided to get it over with."

"A decapitation? That's preposterous for anyone your age," said Growler as he gave the Fox brothers towels, "But you both should seriously think of the amount of trouble everyone went through to save your lives."

"Algy and I would have been home by now if R.J., I mean Rupert didn't tell us to stand by with this branch handy for saving you," said Bill.

"And the fire brigade were here to save you because of my fast pedalling," said Ottoline but then turned to Bill, "Who is R.J.?"

"I'll explain that later," said R.J. as he looked at the Foxes, "I hope you two see now what I mean by having to live with something for the rest of your life. You knew full well that you may not get away with causing my death, so you decided to end your own lives cowardly instead of facing the consequences of your action."

"We know Rupert," said Freddy.

"And even if nobody knew that you did it, I would certainly go on for the rest of my life wondering why it happened to my son," said Mr. Bear, "Surely you would have guilt for that."

"And I'm sure by now your parents always get upset by just seeing me at your doorstep, but I can't begin to imagine how devastated they would be if I had to tell them that you both died in the river," said Growler, "Don't you both know how much they love you?"

"We know that they love us, but they always punish us too," said Ferdy.

"You should consider that as part of their love," said Mr. Bear, "It's not that we want you to suffer all the time, all we want is to see you both become good people to be around when you are older. You still have a long life ahead of you and you do want it to count for something right?"

"Well, yes, of course we do," said Freddy.

"There may be a lot of us who think of you as hopeless delinquents, even I gained that impression on that unforgettable day you fell down my stairs," said Ottoline, "But if you just allow others to know you for something good instead of your mischief, then you will have more friends besides yourselves."

"But we like to do mischief, all we want is to have some fun," said Ferdy.

"But don't you guys ever think about how others feel about it?" asked Algy, "I play a few jokes myself sometimes but at least I know when it's appropriate. I wouldn't want Rupert, Bill, or any of my friends to hate me for them."

"And I'm sure you already know that there are many other ways you could have fun," said Bill, "But you would also see how much more fun it is to do those things with other friends once you give us a reason to trust you."

"They're right Ferdy, we can't continue to be the same old Fox brothers if no one likes us," said Freddy, "We have to give up the mischief."

"If you really mean that, then I'm sure the whole town of Nutwood will be very grateful," said Growler.

"And since I support your decision to turn a new leaf, I will also promise not to press charges for what you did to Rupert, on one condition," said Mr. Bear.

"What's that?" asked Ferdy.

"I want you to apologize and make up, not just to Rupert but to everyone," said Mr. Bear.

Freddy and Ferdy nodded in agreement. "We're sorry Rupert," started Freddy, "we should have known that you only wanted us to be safe."

"I guess we never thought how our hate for you could make us into murderers," Ferdy added as he started to tear up, "and you were right, we couldn't live with ourselves afterward."

"And to think after all the trouble we caused for you and everyone in Nutwood, you all still had the heart to save us from death. I guess we never knew how much you cared about us," said Freddy as he also starts to cry, "We promise that we will never misbehave ever again."

"We're very sorry," said Ferdy. The two Fox brothers sat down and cried as everyone surrounded them.

"Constable, somehow I feel as if a pair of kind-hearted children were just born into our world today," said Mr. Bear, "and I believe they deserve their chance."

"I will have to agree with you Mr. Bear," said Growler, "Now I think it would be best that these foxes be taken to their home so they can start healing themselves."

"Their clothes are still up the stream, we will need to go get them," said R.J.

"It's okay Rupert, we can get them," said Freddy.

"We can all help gather them Freddy," said Growler, "and as a gesture of friendship why don't we all go back with them to their home."

"Thanks, we would love that," said Ferdy. And so the Fox brothers both got up and everyone left to gather their clothes and take them home.

Everything finally made sense for R.J. Not only was it important for him to save Freddy and Ferdy's lives, but it was also the day the two foxes would reckon with why their behaviour had to change. Perhaps their awakening was the real reason why Phillip was born, and why he will now exist in Nutwood upon his return to 1978. But he was not yet ready to return, for he still needed to resolve something for Bill, Algy, Ottoline, and Podgy.

After leaving Freddy and Ferdy's house, R.J. decided to bring his granddad's friends over to the place where he first met Bill and Algy, not far from where his granddad's cottage was. He stopped to get Podgy along the way and started to explain things to them as they walked.

"I know that it's hard for you all to believe that I could be someone other than Rupert, especially since that is who you look at when you see me. But it is true that I am someone else," he said, "My name is R.J. Bruin and I am his grandson from the future."

"Bruin you say? So I suppose Rupert is your mother's father then?" asked Bill.

"Yes he is," answered R.J.

"When you met me in the future, what did I look like? Was I rich?" asked Algy.

"Well, I'm not sure you would like what I tell you, but I will also say it wasn't who you were supposed to be the last time I saw you either," said R.J.

"Before I knew you were R.J. you told me how hard it was to explain everything," said Ottoline, "But now that we all know who you are, could we also know the important reason why the Fox brothers had to be saved from the river?"

"The Fox brothers? They deserve to die!" said Podgy.

R.J. explained, "Podgy, if you had been there with us you would know that my part in rescuing them is also part of why they will no longer cause any trouble for anyone in Nutwood. The other thing is that my granddad Rupert-who I am very much like-would have wanted to save them too because he would have known just as I knew that it wasn't right to let them die out of spite for who they were. But he could not do it all alone; in fact he would have died trying if he did not have the help I received from all of you. And I had to make that happen through understanding that you see me as your friend Rupert, even though that's not who I actually am right now."

"So that's when you had to think of yourself as Rupert and not as the child from Liverpool," said Bill.

"And that right there explains why you have a different accent as well. I knew it sounded like something from Merseyside," said Ottoline.

"Right," said R.J. "but back to your question about the Fox brothers, I will say that I personally know a wonderful reason for saving them, a reason why I should not feel too sad about leaving Liverpool behind for Nutwood."

"What would that be Rupert, I mean R.J.?" asked Podgy.

"If I had to tell you, I run the risk of the Fox brothers finding out about it," said R.J. "It would be better that they learn it for themselves so they don't live their lives under expectation."

"True," said Ottoline, "And now that they are going to be well-behaved, I'm certain they will also become our friends eventually, and for that reason it's also important that we don't know it ourselves as well."

"Exactly, nor would I say anything about your futures if I had any knowledge of them," said R.J. "Though I think I slipped a little with you Algy."

"No worries, I don't always do well remembering things. Whatever happens to me I'll be just fine with," said Algy, "But what was that again? A telephone something?"

Soon enough they arrived at that spot near his granddad's cottage, and for R.J. this was when it was time for him to say goodbye. "Well, I will have to leave you all soon. Is there is anything else you want to say to me at all?"

"Well there is one thing I can think of R.J., make sure that whoever becomes your best friend knows exactly how much you appreciate him," said Bill.

"I certainly will do that Bill," said R.J.

"And don't be afraid to become friends with someone like me either," said Podgy, "I do have to agree that you have a lot of your granddad in you."

"I do wonder R.J. Once you take that scarf off, what exactly will happen?" asked Ottoline, "Will you become Rupert again?"

"You know, I think Podgy might be able to answer that," said R.J. "do you remember what happened back at the Wise Old Goat's house when I took off the scarf?"

"Well, from what we saw, you just vanished in thin air," said Podgy, "The Wise Old Goat said it was because you probably returned to your own time and decided to find you by using his time machine."

"Which he did," said R.J. "And that might also explain why it was still around a quarter to four back in my time period, and why it was still early afternoon when I returned to this time. Maybe the reason why I vanished was because at that exact moment, I had just returned to your time in another spot."

"Right when I was riding up to you, of course," said Ottoline.

"I must say, this time travel stuff has always confused me," said Bill, "but surely in a moment we will get to talk to Rupert again? Not that I have anything against you R.J., it's just that I really miss him right now."

"Of course you will talk to Rupert again," said R.J. "But once I take off this scarf I will never again put it on. So before I go, I want you to remember that as much as it is important not for Freddy and Ferdy or any of you to know your futures, it's just as important that Rupert doesn't know who I am either. So if he finds himself standing here without knowing why, don't say anything about me."

"We will never mention you to him ever R.J." said Ottoline.

"I'm sure we can easily make something up for the reason why we're over here," said Algy.

"I'm just want to say that I'm glad I'll never have to worry about tomato sauce dropping from a tree ever again, and it's all thanks to you R.J." said Podgy, "I hope to see you again when I'm older."

"And I'm sure you will enjoy living in Nutwood," said Bill, "I'll admit this place does have its unusual side to it, but I sure hope it's just as great of a town in your time as it is in ours."

"And I hope it's the Nutwood that I want to return to as well," said R.J. "Well, so long everyone."

"Goodbye R.J." said his granddad's friends. With that, R.J. took off the scarf for the last time.

_ZAAAAAP!_


	9. Chapter 9

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**CHAPTER 9**

The snow was on the ground. The leaves were gone from the trees. The sun was going down. The red short sleeved shirt with the thick yellow stripe was on him. R.J. had returned to his time, and hopefully for the last time as well. The first encouraging sign came from his mother who called out to him.

"Come inside R.J., it's time for supper!" she said. Those words at least made it clear that it was after six o'clock like it was when he left Pincher's house. He ran to what was once again his granddad's home, as well as his. His mum was slightly concerned however with how R.J. was dressed for the weather, "For goodness sake you must dress warmer when you go outside or you'll catch cold."

"Sorry Mum, but you wouldn't believe what I have been through for the past few hours," said R.J.

"Why was it such a big deal that you were helping me with the boxes?" asked his mum.

"Mum, look, I'm very sorry I blew that off," said R.J. "it wasn't my intention to not be here."

"What are you talking about?" asked his mum, "You brought every leftover box down from your room and you were even on the bed of the truck helping the driver sort everything."

"I was?" wondered R.J. "But that's impossible. I was actually somewhere else, well not really somewhere else."

"It's your mind that has been somewhere else young man," said his mum, "Come to dinner, your granddad is waiting for you."

R.J. and his mother proceeded to the dining room where his granddad Rupert was already sitting down. "Hello R.J." said Rupert, "Did you enjoy your first day at your new school?"

"It was just fine actually, there was some good and some bad," said R.J. as he sat down at his seat, "I did make a couple of new friends, I hope."

"Is that why you were outside just now? You were just upset about not being allowed to play hockey?" asked his mum, "Well I'm sorry but it's just that we weren't finished with our moving duties and I needed you here."

"You would not have been able to play hockey anyway R.J.," said Rupert, "Phillip and Ogey came over to the shop and told me that they arrived at the pond only to find a group of older boys taking up all the ice. So they decided forget about it and visit with me instead."

R.J. raised his eyebrow, "You said that Phillip and Ogey visited with you?"

"They sure did, I see them in there about three days a week," said Rupert.

R.J. was overexcited, "YES! I DID IT!"

"You did what?" asked his mum.

"Well, it's hard to discuss, but while it seemed as though I was here to help with the remaining boxes, I was actually on a rescue mission to make sure that you and Phillip were alive," said R.J. "I know that's really hard to believe."

"I wouldn't say that R.J." said Rupert, "One time young Bill and I went back to the Roman age and we had to save Nutwood from being flattened in favor of a new road."

"Now Dad, you know you shouldn't encourage that nonsense with my son," said his daughter, "Everyone knows that time travel is physically impossible."

"That's not entirely true Mum," said R.J. as he pulled out the old yellow scarf.

"R.J. what are you doing with that?" asked Rupert, "That yellow scarf is very valuable to me."

"I didn't mean to take it but seriously when I put it on I went back in time," said R.J. "I would demonstrate if only this cottage had not been someone else's home back then."

"No, please give it to me so I can store it in my bedroom after supper," said Rupert as he took the scarf back, "But you are telling me that you went back in time when you put this on?"

"Yes Granddad," said R.J. "Not only that, but I became you and I met all your friends and my great-grandparents."

"Really?" asked Rupert.

"And by the way, when we were watching Algy's Lounge last night, why didn't you tell me that Algy Pug was a close friend of yours?" asked R.J.

"Oh yes, that Algy," said Rupert, "I remember having to mail him the funds for his train ticket to London just so he could break into it. He would probably be stuck working in a farm shop after the war if it wasn't for my generosity. And now look, his talk show is the craziest thing I ever saw on a Wednesday Night"

"Well that explains why he was working in your shop earlier, you weren't here to help him," said R.J.

"Why would he ever want to work in my toy shop?" asked Rupert, "He's got everything he needs at his mansion. It would be nice if he could return his kindness someday."

R.J. laughed, "Well I suppose I should finish my supper so I can do my homework. There is a certain show I want to watch tonight if I'm allowed."

"It doesn't matter to me R.J." said Rupert, "I never found myself to be much of a telly person."

"No wonder, you still have a black and white set," said R.J.

"I bought it new in '71 for an affordable price," said Rupert, "It still works fine so I'm not complaining. And honestly, what is the need for a colour television when there are already plenty of colours in real life?"

"I think there will be some differences between us Granddad," said R.J. Rupert laughed at his last sentence as they all continue to eat.

While getting ready for school the next morning, R.J. was trying to figure out in his mind exactly how he could have been at home to help his mum when he knew that he was not. One thing was certain, the hours spent in the alternate present would have been spent helping his mum had he completed his task before leaving the past the first time around. And because he returned to his time exactly at the second that he had left it in the police car, whatever task he was meant to have done was indeed completed, even though in his mind the time was spent talking with Algy and saving the scarf from burning up.

He decided therefore, that when he was in the past, he was shaping the future that he would return to at the exact time he left it. Time travel, as R.J. thought, was indeed confusing.

Later while he was walking to school, he felt something plop him on the head. He wiped it off to see that it was a snowball. R.J. immediately thought that Pincher Pig was near by and wanted to give him a hard time. But then it turned out to be someone else, "Good morning R.J., did you miss me?"

R.J. turned around and was alarmed to find that it was Ogey, "Oh no, did I forget to do something?"

"Like what, your homework?" asked Ogey, "It's alright, I forgot to do that too."

"No, I mean, you're not still the Ogey that is friends with Pincher Pig are you?" asked R.J.

"GASP!" Ogey started to pretend choke, as he usually does when he hears Pincher's name.

R.J. was confused by it, "Are you really choking Ogey?"

Ogey stopped his act, "Oh, did I forget to tell you not to mention that name in my presence? That pig gives me artery clogs."

"I think from that answer, I will say that I'm in the blue," said R.J.

"No, I'm in the blue, you're in the banana," said Ogey.

"Banana?" wondered R.J.

"He's just talking about your trousers R.J." said a familiar voice behind him. R.J. turned around and was happy to see who it was.

"Phillip, good to see you!" said R.J.

"Good to see you buddy bear," said Phillip as he petted R.J.'s back, "So much for hockey yesterday, I didn't know there was going to be a team of secondary boys practicing."

"Well, at least I didn't miss much," said R.J. as they started to walk, "But it's also good to know that everything is the same way it was yesterday."

"So I have to know, who is spreading a rumour about me being friends with the swine we don't speak of, hmmm?" asked Ogey.

"No one is, I only asked that because, well it's a long story," started R.J. "But maybe you were right about me needing to believe those things that my granddad told me Phillip. In fact, you wouldn't believe where it was I travelled to."

"Where did you go, some alternate universe?" said Phillip.

"Not really, see it began when I put on an old yellow scarf and just like that, I found myself in the past," said R.J. "I met some friends of my granddad, one of which might have been related to Ogey, and I'm sort of afraid to say who else I met."

"Don't tell me, old Ferdinand and brother Frederick," said Phillip.

"If you mean Freddy and Ferdy, then yes," said R.J. "But you do know they changed their ways right? I think that in itself is the very reason why you are alive today Phillip."

"My dad always said they simply grew out of it," said Phillip, "but my granddad, who by the way is Ferdy, told me one time how he and his brother nearly died in a river, and believe it or not, it was your granddad that was there to stop that from happening. In a lot of ways, that is the main reason why I have been a good friend of your grandfather. If it wasn't for Mr. B, I wouldn't be alive."

"The only thing my granddad ever did was ask them politely to be safe," said R.J. "and while they didn't listen to him at first, they finally realized after they threw me in, I mean my granddad in the river that he only meant well." R.J. was nervous, "You didn't hear me say too much, did you?"

"It's okay to admit you became your granddad for a day," said Phillip, "That actually doesn't sound stranger than last summer when Ogey and I sang Yellow Submarine for King Neptune."

"King Neptune?" wondered R.J.

"Have you never been to Rocky Bay R.J.?" asked Ogey

"I heard of it but never been there," replied R.J.

"GASP! Oh my gosh, a deprived child!" said Ogey as he started patting R.J. on the head harshly, "There there, there there, there there-

"Please Ogey, that hurts!" said R.J. "But seriously, King Neptune? I thought he was just part of Roman theology."

"His Grandma Ottoline invited me on holiday with Ogey and his two younger cousins," explained Phillip, "Believe it or not; King Neptune's palace is underwater not too far from the shore. You see while we were there, we were brought into a rescue mission to save a golden idol from an eel mafia."

"And while we were waiting for them to fall into a trap, we decided to use our spare time to sing a song," said Ogey, "It's the first time Mr. Neptune ever heard of the Beatles, even though they've been apart for some years now."

"I personally thought a selection from HMS Pinafore would have been more fitting for his majesty," said Phillip, "Or maybe something from Rogers and Hammerstein."

"Oh come on Philly, everyone knows that stuff is square's music," said Ogey.

"There's nothing wrong with the older musicals. Without them you wouldn't have Hair or Grease," said Phillip, "That reminds me, I'll have to look over Sound of Music. Rehearsal starts next week."

"You're an actor Phillip?" asked R.J.

"Musician actually, they need a clarinet in the pit orchestra," replied Phillip, "You know what Ogey? You should apply as a percussionist, we might need you."

"Forget it Philly, we hard rockers never dig the establishment," said Ogey.

"Well if you prefer to bang on your drum set at home, you could at least learn the songs you hear," said Phillip, "Even Bonham would agree you need to work on your rhythm."

"You leave John Bonham out of this!" said Ogey.

"Do you two always squabble?" asked R.J.

"It's not always the way we talk with each other," said Phillip, "but trust me R.J. you will find that it's the only way to communicate with Ogey sometimes."

"So says the smarty bottom with a red tail," said Ogey.

"That's it, you asked for it!" said Phillip as he ran behind Ogey and threw him a snowball.

"Oh yeah?" said Ogey as he made himself a snowball but winded it up for too long and got hit by another snowball from Phillip before he could throw it, "Not fair, I didn't throw mine yet!"

"Well at least you've learned not to insult my intellect. If you didn't waste your time winding up your snowball, you wouldn't complain," said Phillip, "Come along now, let's proceed to school before we're late." Phillip signalled to his friends and they all continued walking.

"You know what Phillip, I think you may have more of old Ferdinand in you than you wish to believe," said R.J.

"Just remember R.J., it's not what I have inside me, it's how I use it," said Phillip.

"Well of course, why else do I want you for a friend?" replied R.J. The three of them laughed and continued on their way to school.


	10. Epilogue

**R.J. and the Yellow Scarf**

**EPILOGUE**

On Saturday afternoon, R.J., Phillip, and Ogey finally got to play a game of hockey. They played a half rink game where one of them played goalie while the other two faced off. Whoever made a goal got one point while the other traded places with the goalie.

As they played their game, they did not notice two other boys watching them from a distance. Both of them were visitors from the past, Bill Badger and Freddy Fox.

"Well it's finally good to know that R.J. was for real," said Bill, "But I'm not so sure about that grandnephew of yours Freddy, not only is he good natured, he is also quite happy with himself."

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Freddy, "You should go back and give your medallion to Ferdy. He would love to see him."

"Remember what the Wise Old Goat said? It's not time for him to know who he is," said Bill, "Though I do find it odd that he has no problem with us looking."

"I know of one reason why I'm glad to see him," said Freddy, "It really shows that Ferdy and I can no longer keep messing up our lives as we were. One day, we might have children who will want to look up to us."

"You should also think about that in relation to poor R.J.," said Bill, "The only reason why he lives in Nutwood now was because his dad was put in prison. It just isn't right that a father cannot be with his child."

"But at least Phillip was there to take him in as a friend," said Freddy, "It wouldn't be that way if Ferdy and I both died because we did something dumb. Our future really is important, isn't it Bill?"

"It truly is Freddy," said Bill, "R.J. was certainly right about wanting you both to be saved. In fact he is so much like his granddad Rupert. I'm pretty sure that he will have many kinds of friends in a matter of time."

"Tell you what Bill, maybe while we are here you and I could have a little peak at our futures," said Freddy.

"But how can we do that if we don't know where to look for ourselves?" asked Bill, "It might take forever to find each other."

"You're right," said Freddy, "and for all we know we could probably be dead in this time period as well."

"With that in mind, we should probably think nothing more of it," said Bill, "Well Freddy, I think we'd better press these buttons and go back to the place we came from."

"See you on the flip side Bill," said Freddy as they both pressed their medallion buttons and vanished without a trace.

**THE END**


End file.
